The present invention relates to dispensers for beverages and more particularly to such devices for dispensing beverages from containers, such as bottles and cans.
Many beverages such as soda, fruit juices, and beer are distributed in glass bottles having a long neck which terminates with an external lip over which a cap is fastened. The cap is removed for beverage consumption. Alternatively, a metal can is used to contain the beverage with an opening mechanism located on one end wall of the can.
To pour the beverage, the bottle is tilted at a slight angle so that the beverage does not fill the neck entirely. A can is tilted similarly so that the beverage does not entirely cover the end opening. This allows air to enter the container to replace the liquid flowing out. Tilting the container at a greater angle increases the speed of the flow as the fluid pressure at the opening is increased. However, if the container is tilted at too great an angle the liquid entirely fills the opening and air cannot continuously enter to replace the liquid which is flowing out. As a consequence, periodically the flow of liquid is interrupted while air surges into the container, thereby creating a pulsed flow of liquid. This limits the speed at which the container can be emptied.
It is often desirable to pour a beverage from a container as rapidly as possible and to do so without a pulsating flow.